The Aniverse
by Kiryu Hime
Summary: It all started with the arrival of a Mysterious Celestial Being with a plan. The plan being to unite all animes together into one universe, The Aniverse! Will things change for better or for worse? Come along on a Tale as this being wreaks havoc, impacting and changing the lives of everyone as Surprises, Chaos, Hilarity & Adventure ensue. Who knows, Love could come along the way.


Well Hey Guys! My first official story and I plan for this one to be lonngggggg cause I hate when good stories finish so quickly lol. Anyway this story I hope will get really good and will attract a lot of people cause I am planning on incorporating a lot of things into this. I have many OC's in this story as well, all taking minor or major roles. This story will go by my vivid imagination and hopefully people will like this just as much as I will. I've been on FFN for a while now, looking at stories and seeing what I like and what I should incorporate in this story to make it on par with what I deem the best. Hope you guys enjoy it!

Author's note:  
I don't own any of this except my OC's and the sick plot lol.

This will contain multiple crossovers as well as multiple pairings. I decided to just label the story as mostly a bleach and naruto crossover because it's the most popular but I plan to incorporate many other animes. Pairings are gonna be left undetermined as I want my characters to have fun and mingle with other characters too! So I'll let your minds wander off to see who I'm pairing with who. I hope with this, I let this story be more interesting. There will be Mpreg and many other things that I'll create or use along the way in this story. The sorry may seem scrambled and jumbled but bear with me I'm hopefully going to make it good. Just sit back and watch the magic!

-Castle Dusk-

Unknown: it seems like we have arrived at the gateway to the designated Universe.

Unknown 2: oh that's good. Finally, I was getting very bored, when are we landing?

Unknown: Very soon Kiriyu-Sama. Very soon.

Kiriyu-Sama: Perfect.

-The floating Castle rushes through the black hole and stands still till they are absorbed by the Event Horizon-

*The Designated Universe*

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG-

-A smash is heard throughout the room as the shards of the shattered clock fall onto the floor.-

Unknown: Ughhh I hate missions, I don't wanna go. I'll just Go to sleep for another 5 min-

-The door to his bedroom gets kicked open and breaks off its hinges as it slams into the wall opposite to it.-

NARUTOOO GET THE FUCK UP AND COME OUTSIDE, DID YOU FORGET THAT WE HAD AN IMPORTANT MISSION IN KUMO?!

Naruto: - Oh shit - Ugh noo...

Sakura: BAKA!

-bashes Naruto in the head-

Naruto: OWWW! Sakura come on gimme a breakkkk.

Sakura: No Naruto, hurry up and get dressed, Tsunade wants us there in half an hour.

Naruto: Fine. -damn Granny Tsunade, why does she always give missions so damn early-

-20 minutes later-

Naruto: Alright let's go.

Sakura: Don't forget to close the door.

Naruto: Alright, alright.

-Sai appears and runs toward them-

Sai: hey ugly, hey dickless. Come on we have to go.

-Naruto and Sakura ignore the comment for the sake of Sai's life-

Sakura/Naruto: Alright Sai.

-At the Hokage Tower-

Naruto: Hey Granny!  
Sakura: Hello Tsunade Sama.

Tsunade: Hello Naruto, Sakura, Sai.  
-bows head in between each name spoken-

Sakura: So what's the mission about Tsunade?

Tsunade: we must wait until the -

The Rest of the Rookie 11: Naruto, Sakura, Sai?

Naruto: What's the meaning of this Tsunade?

Tsunade: I will explain. First off, you have been gathered here because recently Sasuke has been spotted in the Land of Cloud. This is a team effort because Sasuke is not alone. He has brought some members of the Akatsuki with him. We need you to go towards Kumogakure and take him down as this can potentially threaten relations between our two countries.

Naruto: Tsunade, I wanna do this -

Tsunade: I know how you feel on this topic Naruto but I have to do what's right for my village. No more objections on this Naruto. As for the rest of you, you understand the importance of this mission so I expect the best of this group. You are dismissed.

-Everyone leaves the Hokage tower and gathers on the Hokage Monument-

Kiba: A mission! Yes! But that Sasuke Uchiha, I can't wait to sink my teeth into him! Right Akamaru?!

Akamaru: -Excitedly Barks back-

Shikamaru: Don't get ahead of yourself Kiba. But come on guys meet in front of the gates in 10 minutes. This mission is extremely important.

-Don't mind fighting the Uchiha myself really-

Everyone: Hai!

-At the Gates-

Shikamaru: Ready guys?

Everyone: YEAH!

-Runs out of the village in a frenzy to Kumogakure-

-A Few Days Later-

Naruto: Shikamaru?! Are we there yet? This trip is killing me, I wanna throw up.

Ino: Uh, uh. Do that over the boat, you are not throwing up on this ship.

Sakura: Quit your whining Naruto, we are almost there anyway.

Captain: We are docking in 5 minutes!

Sakura: See? I told you, now get ready.

Naruto: Finally!

-On Land-

Naruto: Oh sweet land how I've missed you.

-Everyone looks down at his antics with a mixture of laughter from some faces and embarrassment in others-

Shikamaru: Alright guys, we're heading towards an Island on the other side of this beach. We are trying to surprise and intercept the Akatsuki before they try anything. Let's head out!

-Naruto and Sakura walking side by side-

Sakura: I wonder what Sasuke and the Akatsuki are even doing in Kumo?

Naruto: Who knows. -my only objective in this mission is to bring Sasuke back-

-They continue walking in silence-

-Somewhere in Kumo-

Unknown: Sasuke, what's the plan?

Sasuke: Well in order to gain the trust of the Akatsuki, we must obtain the Hachibi Jinchuriki.

Unknown: Yea Suigetsu, now hurry up we are almost at the island.

Suigetsu: Oh shut up Karin.

-In the Island's Temple-

Unknown: Ayo, I sense Enemies coming towards me, Gotta get ready or I'm gonna lose this Melee. Oweee!

Unknown: Do you always have to talk in raps Killer Bee? Kami have mercy on me.

Killer Bee: Hachibi come on let lose, have some fun, soon we are gonna have to fight for our freedom!

Hachibi: Be serious Killer Bee and stay alert!, they are approaching.

-Outside the Temple-

Sasuke: We are here. I sense the Hachibi inside. Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, assume your positions.

Katon: Twin Flaming Dragons!

-Both dragons hit the temple and blow it up-

Sasuke: That should drag him out.

-In the distance-

Shikamaru: Shit! They're already there!

-The Konoha 11 rush to the island-

Hachibi/Killer Bee: Bijuu Dama!

-A giant purplish ball is fired at Team Taka.-

Sasuke: !

-Suigetsu turns his entire body into a water shield and gets into contact of the tailed beast ball.-

Karin: SUIGETSU!

-rushes over to his head-

Karin: Suigetsu? Are you alright? Can you reform?

Suigetsu: I'm fine. Just stop the Hachibi.

Sasuke: Amaterasu!

Hachibi/Killer Bee: ARRGGGGGGGGG!

-The Hachibi thrashes in the water and eventually burns down into Killer Bee-

Sasuke: -stops Amaterasu- Let's take him back to the hideout.

Unknown: No you don't Sasuke.

Sasuke: ! -turns around- What a surprise. Naruto.

Naruto: You're not gonna leave here free Sasuke. -begins forming a rasengan-

Sasuke: Oh but I think I will. -forms a chidori-

Naruto: RASENGAN!

Sasuke: CHIDORI!

-a giant blast of water and smoke results-

-Naruto and Sasuke look at eachother in anger, confusion, frustration, loss, and sadness-

-In their minds-

Naruto: I miss you Sasuke.

Sasuke: I don't care. I'm still not going back.

Naruto: I'm finally at your level it seems. Seeing as how we are finally communicating in our minds.

Sasuke: That only means I need to get stronger.

Naruto: Why can't you come back? Why are you doing this?

Sasuke: I should be asking you that! Why are you so insistent on my return?!

Naruto: Because.., Because -I love you Sasuke- You're my friend.

-Where the hell did that thought come from?!-

Sasuke: !

-Back in the real world-

Karin: We are ready to go Sasuke!

Sasuke: Alright. See ya later, Naruto.

Shikamaru: Don't let him get away!

Naruto: - I never planned to-

-The Konoha 11 then start a hot pursuit with Team Taka in an effort to retrieve Killer Bee and to Naruto to retrieve a long lost friend-

-Castle Dusk-

Kiriyu-Sama: Ah it seems we have finally come to the Naruto Dimension. Seems so lively in their world. Should we enter and intervene now Kokoro?

Kokoro: I advise against that Kiriyu-sama. The time is not right and we need to wait for you to be in your max power to do so.

Kiriyu-Sama: But I am! How much longer do I have to wait for the universes to align?!

Kokoro: Just a tad bit longer Kiriyu-Sama.

Kiriyu-Sama: Very well. Ugh but I hate waiting. I want to jump into action already.

-Castle Dusk flies off towards the planet-

Well that's the first chapter guys. I know it's kind of short but I did try! It'll get longer I swear. I just wanted to end it there because it was a nice way to end it and I did not want the first chapter to be too long. Gotta save the juicy stuff for later. Well Ja Ne!


End file.
